


Nothing Left To Say

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is upset and pissed off. And there’s nothing Steve can say. Even if there was, it’s too late anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Say

"Because I never called? Because I never called you? And what reason, what fuckin’ reason would I have had to call you, huh Steve? You made it perfectly, repeatedly clear that you're doing just fine without me. I seen the videos you been postin’. You got Darren and Rosalee and Cris and David and... And Hank, Jonah, Dress and Riley, Jason, Jen and all... What would you be needin’ me for, Steve? What would you be needing me for?

"I broke my leg. I broke my leg and do you know how many of 'our' friends called me this summer to see if I was ok? None of 'em! Not a single fuckin’ phone call. Because Steve needed them. Because Steve was hurtin'. Because Steve had his chest torn open an’ his heart ripped out an’ stomped on. Even our fans hate me like I'm some kinda fuckin’ monster or something. So you go right ahead an' you tell me why I was supposed to have been callin’ you"

Steve opened his mouth but no words came out. He licked his lips and shook his head before trying again, but Christian continued; slamming his palms into Steve’s chest, shoving him backwards as he spoke.

“It was you that changed your mind about the deal they were offerin’ us. It was you who encouraged me to sign with them. It was your fuckin’ idea for me to release the song. You're the one that dropped out of doing shows. You stopped callin’ me." His voice rose with every sentence only to break as tears spilled over, tracking down his cheeks. Exhaling shakily, he turned his back on Steve and walked away. "You left me, remember Steve? You left me."

He paused, swallowing heavily and scrubbing at his tears. "I loved you," he whispered, head tilted back, face to the ceiling and eyes tightly closed. "I loved you, Steve. And I thought... I thought that maybe, just maybe, you mighta loved me too, the way you always said you did. You said you loved me and I believed you. I wanted to believe so badly that I wasn't just another notch in your bedpost, another willin’ body for you to fuck. More fool me, huh? I thought we had somethin’, you and me. Somethin’ special. Somethin’ that... that meant somethin’." He turned to face Steve again, lips pressed into a thin line, his jaw set and his shoulders squared. “Us – our relationship. But not just that. Our music. I thought if nothin’ else our music meant soemthin’ to you. But it didn’t, did it? You were just using me til something better, someone else better, came along.”

“Chris… no…” Steve pushed himself up from the wall. “What? No! You gotta listen to me.”

“No, I don’t!” Christian spat. “I don’t gotta do anythin’. ‘Cept for maybe warn Jensen. He know you’re just gonna use him to get more fans, then fuck him over when it suits you, cos he’s no use to you anymore?” 

Steve narrowed his eyes and he closed the gap between them; this time it was him shoving Christian hard, sending him stumbling backwards. “The fuck?” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Christian growled. “Don’t tell me it ain’t what you’re doin’. I can see you doin’ it Think I can’t see you cozyin’ up to Jensen the way you did to me? Usin’ him to get to his fans, get the Supernatural fans behind you, like you did the Angel fans, to boost your own fanbase?” He turned his back on Steve, pulled the door open and took a step through it. “Have fun with that,” he spat.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Kane!” Steve shouted back. “Jensen’s my friend.” He grabbed hold of Christian’s arm, trying to stop him from leaving. “Don’t… please… c’mon Chris, we need to talk about this.” 

Christian snorted and shrugged Steve off. “You’re pathetic. We don’t need to talk. I don’t want to hear your lies, don’t wanna hear you grovelin’. I’m done. Goodbye, Steve.” 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Steve shook his head, his own tears spilling over. "I... No… Christian, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but this… us… it’s nothing like you seem to think it is and you gotta believe me when I say I love you." 

Christian paused, one hand on the edge of the door. He looked back over his shoulder at Steve "Yeah? Well you got a funny way of showin’ it."

~El Fin~


End file.
